Gas turbine engines are provided with a number of functional sections, such as a fan section, compressor section, combustion section, and a turbine section, for example. At a start-up condition for the gas turbine engine, the turbine section has not begun to fully provide power. Thus, driving the compressor can be more challenging than at a steady state condition. A bleed valve is typically utilized to bleed air away from the compressor section during start-up to reduce he load on the compressor section.
Typically, these bleed valves comprise poppet valves that require a large geometric area to meet a specified flow effective area. One example of a poppet-style bleed valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,814,498. Traditionally, these valves are bulkhead mounted, or are duct mounted with right angle ducting. These valves have not been streamlined with the engine and suffer from a packaging standpoint.